A Kiss To Build A Dream On
by swanhearttruly
Summary: And Now, I Olivia Benson, have another Romeo....EO possibly later onto other character relationships as the time goes on.(Chapter four up!)
1. A Kiss To Build A Dream On::

A KISS TO BUILD A DREAM ON  
  
By  
  
Southinkimspooky  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the characters in this story do not belong to me, I was not ingenious enough to invent such brilliant characters, therefore, do not sue me, for I am only a teenage girl with no money, the most you can get out of me is five dollars'. —So enjoy...  
  
Beta Love Goes To: pinksootydog! How I would be lost without you!  
  
-*-  
  
Give me a kiss to build a dream on And my imagination will thrive upon this kiss Sweetheart I ask no more than this, A kiss to build a dream on -- The Manhattan Transfer, A Kiss To Build A Dream on  
  
-- Olivia Benson POV --  
  
I remember when I was a little girl all I thought about was that kiss that Alan Andrake would give me. I was only 12 at the time and I doubt he even knew that I existed, but I loved him nevertheless. He was Romeo who captivated my mind and sent me into a fit of those '12 year old giggles'. Every time he entered my room, my heart jumped out of my shirt and I blushed whenever he walked past my desk. He never gave me that kiss, but I loved him, and thought I would always.  
  
Then when I was 16, my Romeo was Gregory Johnson. The high school jock, the star of the football team every girls dream. I thought he would go for me, at least a little bit. I was on the cheerleading team and everything, but instead he went out with my best friend, Tracy. I guess they were a better match. They ended up getting married, and are still married to this day.  
  
Now I, Olivia Benson, have another Romeo. He isn't like any other man on this planet. However, there is a draw back; he is my partner, my partner for about five years now.  
  
That man may know more about me, than I know about myself. He has a wife and four beautiful kids, but a girl can dream right? Sometimes I catch myself starring at him unintentionally, I can't help it. He is just, just—Elliot. He may not be perfect, but perfect for me!  
  
When he told me his wife filed for divorce I tried to be sad for him. Deep down inside I was thanking God and throwing a party. I knew that he and his wife were having marital problems. It is hard being the wife of a cop it isn't a regular 9 to 5 type of job; the hours are irregular and sometimes you find yourself pulling all niters, sometimes three days at a time. He tried his best to be a good father a good husband, but in the end it wasn't enough in the eyes of his wife.  
  
My Romeo was finally a free man!  
  
Three weeks after Kathy filed for divorce he told me she had a boyfriend. He even said that he was thinking about dating again. I smiled and told him it was probably a good idea to date again.  
  
How I wanted to scream out right then and there: COME ELLIOT DATE ME! I'M FREE!  
  
I couldn't date him though. It would be wrong. Inter work relationships were greatly frowned on anyway. It could ruin my whole career, his as well.  
  
When I helped him move into his new apartment I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for me to pounce on my pray. We finally hauled up the last box and collapsed on his couch in exhaustion.  
  
"God I'm starving." Elliot said as he closed his eyes and wiped his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, same here." I told him. I turned on my side and smiled, "Want to go over to that Chinese place on the corner and grab a bite to eat?" I asked him. Hoping he'll take a hint.  
  
He looked at me with a gleam in his eye, "Sounds good to me." He grabbed his coat and we walked down to the corner and into the restaurant.  
  
We sat down at a table and ordered our food. Through dinner, we carried on small conversation.  
  
"You know Liv, I could get used to this bachelor idea." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah, I bet." I told him with a sly grin on my face.  
  
"And what exactly are you implying?" He asked as he chuckled softly.  
  
"I don't know why won't you tell me?" I told him coquettishly.  
  
"Why Olivia Benson, I believe you just flirted with me!" He told me with a snicker.  
  
"Oh, really?" I asked him with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I noticed a small smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, I do." He said, he gave a smile.  
  
A moment passed where we just looked into each other's eyes; that moment in oblivion, where space and time is still. It seemed like all who was left in this world was Elliot and I. He was my Romeo, and I his Juliet.  
  
He was the first one who broke the gaze. He began eating and there was a minute of uncomfortable silence. After dinner we headed back to his apartment.  
  
"Do you want me to finish helping you unpack?" I asked him.  
  
"Umm...it is kind of late, are you sure?" Elliot asked with a surprised face.  
  
"Why not? We don't have work tomorrow, it would be fun." I told him as I rocked back and forth on my heels. He laughed a little.  
  
"Okay, I do need all the help I can get." We walked up the two flights to his apartment. We got to his door and he dug his hands into his pockets for his keys. He found them and unlocked the door. I came in after him, he took me by surprise. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around, so that I was shoved up against his body and the wall. He shut the door in one clean motion with his other hand. His face was so close to mine that I could count every eyelash, every pore on his face. I was breathing hard, he was breathing hard, he moved a single hair from my eye and kissed me passionately. He moved his right hand down my body till it found my leg. He pushed it up, pinning me harder against the wall. I moaned in his mouth. He pulled away with a devious grin on his face.  
  
My heart was thumping, this was everything I dreamt of then why all of a sudden did I feel so wrong about it?  
  
He looked deep into my eyes trying to search for an answer. A twinkle came into his eye, and he ran his hands up my body, making me gasp.  
  
"Elliot." I managed to whimper out.  
  
"Yes?" he said in sexy voice.  
  
"Please," I wanted him to stop but then I didn't want him to stop.  
  
"Please what?" He asked me, as he kept exploring my body.  
  
"Don't," he let go of me at that second, my mouth went dry.  
  
"Sorry Liv..." he looked down at the floor and up at me.  
  
"No please don't stop!" I said almost in exasperation.  
  
Another huge grin came on his face as he went to *work.*  
  
-*-  
  
Give me a kiss before you leave me And my imagination will feed my hungry heart Leave me on thing before we part, A kiss to build a Dream on  
  
When I'm alone With my fancies I'll be with you Weaving Romanics Making believe there true  
  
Give me your lips for just a moment And my imagination will make that moment live Give me what you alone can give A kiss to build a dream on  
  
-*- 


	2. There::

There—Chapter Two  
  
Dear my love haven't you wanted to be with me  
And Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take My hand  
  
Evanescence, Anywhere  
  
=thoughts,  
  
Chapter rated: R—for slight sexual themes ughh, don't know the regular name  
  
Alex Cabot POV

--

"How does the Jury find the defendant?" Petrovsky asked the Juror. As the Jury Forewoman stood up on the Jury stand my heart was pounding.  
  
This was one of the hardest cases of my whole A.D.A career, with lost evidence yeah sure, lost evidence, more like stolen evidence and thrown out evidence because of illegal searches. We barely had enough to present in court except for a few witnesses.  
  
The defendant, Vincent Murino, was the victim's math teacher, who stalked the girl to her church, kidnapped her and raped her. The whole time never revealing his identity.  
  
As I sat there palms sweating and staring at the older lady waiting to give the verdict, I was extremely nervous. I knew this case wasn't a sure win, it was more of a sure loss, but if I, Alex Cabot lost, I would lose another hour of sleep, one that I couldn't afford, thank you very much. I t would mean that another rapist would be on the street, because I did a poor job representing the people.  
  
"We, the Jury, find the defendant Vincent Murino not guilty..."  
  
Her voice drowned out from that point on, I knew all the charges would be "not guilty." I heard the cries all around me. The cries of joy from the defendant and his supporters, and then came the ones of sorrow coming from the victim and her family. I heard the tired sighs of the detectives who worked so hard alongside this case with me. My heart slumped, as I had to turn around and face the victim.  
  
She was a girl in her later teens, scares from Vincent, were visible still, but she hid them with consealer. I thought as I looked at her that she would be mad me, but she turned, tears in her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Ms. Cabot, I know it was the best you could do." She then stood up along with her mother, and walked out of the court room.  
  
I packed up my briefcase and walked out of the courtroom. Was it the best I could do?  
  
"Alex." I heard the soft voice of Olivia Benson. Elliot Stabler was right behind her.  
  
I could feel the love between them, smell it and almost taste it in the air as soon as the two of approached me.  
  
"Hi." I say acting unshaken from the last case.  
  
"Lucky bastard," Elliot began, but I cut him off.  
  
"Just another...so what are you two doing right now?" I asked them.  
  
"Oh, we were wondering if you wanted to go and grab a bite to eat with us, and then maybe catch a couple of beers?" Olivia said sweetly, I knew they were going to try to "ease" the loss of the case.  
  
I smile and tell them that it would be a good idea, as long as work inst brought up. They laughed at the idea of work not coming up in our conversations. Our work is our life there is no denying it.  
  
We walked down to a small Chinese place, and carried on small conversation. There was a moment of awkward silence, I shifted in my chair. It is awful being the third wheel.  
  
"So...anyone special in your life?" Olivia asked me when Elliot went off to the restroom. I blushed slightly at the thought.  
  
"No." My answer was short and to the point.  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"How about you?" I asked her, it was so painfully obvious that her and Elliot were just more than business partners. Though, I wanted to hear it out of her mouth.  
  
She blushed a color red that I would never have thought would have been possible for the human complexion.  
  
Before she opened her mouth to speak, I had to cute her off.  
  
"Let me guess, you and Elliot, have finally become more than just friends?" I asked slyly.  
  
She choked on the noodle she was eating and took a quick swallow of her beverage.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked eyes wide. Was she that oblivious to how obvious it was that they showed themselves, in public, that they were more than just friends?  
  
"You two make it pretty obvious don't you?" I said. She blushed again.  
  
"We Do!?" Was she just acting stupid to give me a quick humor?  
  
"Maybe it is those lunches you two go off to, and then come back in different clothes. Gee, wonder what happened there?" I said sarcastically. Her face getting redder and redder.  
  
"It's cute though," I said to make her feel less embarrassed, "the way you two act." I gave a small laugh.  
  
She laughed nervously.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Elliot asked, as he placed a hand on Liv's shoulder before sitting down. Acting just like a couple would.  
  
"Nothing." Olivia said.  
  
After dinner we went to a small bar, for some casual drinks. I was surprised to see George Huang there.  
  
"Well, hello Huang." I said to him, he looked up from his paper work, and smiled at me.  
  
"Hello Alex," he said, "what brings me the pleasure?"  
  
"I just came with Olivia and Elliot." I told him, as I took a seat next to him. I watches as Elliot and Olivia went off into their own little corner.  
  
God, how lucky they are.  
  
I cant remember the last time I was seriously in love. As I looked at Elliot and Olivia jealousy overtakes me. While Elliot and Olivia go off for "lunch" the hard-ass A.D.A. is alone. Alone every night with no one to snuggle close too to keep warm.  
  
I try to tell myself that I don't need anyone, I am fine alone. I am to busy to be in love or to be loved... it's not the truth though, every now and then I need to be loved, I want to be loved.  
  
On those nights I find myself playing with the verge of obscene. Yet, when I wake up, I'm still alone.  
  
Maybe the reason why I'm alone every morning is because people are afraid to approach me, the mean sex crime A.D.A. or maybe, because I send of this message that I don't want to be approached.  
  
I felt a gentle hand on my arm, I looked down and it was George.  
  
What's wrong?" He asked  
  
"Nothing." I tell him clearly a lie.  
  
"Something is bothering you." He told me.  
  
"It is just the last case, it wasn't an easy one, I guess I'm still thinking about my loss." I said with a sigh.  
  
He looked deep into my eyes then. My heart skipped. What's going on Alex?  
  
"Something else is bothering you." He told me. Damn, was he a good psychiatrist.  
  
"Excuse me Ms, what would you be having?" The bartender asked me.  
  
"Martini on the rocks." I told him, shortly after the man brought me my drink. Huang and I began talking, sharing honest laughs, and flirtatious glances.  
  
"Alex, Elliot and I are going to go." Olivia said to me, at the time my hand was on Huang's, I quickly took it off. I smiled up at them.  
  
"Alrighty." I said, I had one too many drinks.  
  
"We'll take you home." Elliot said.  
  
"It's okay, I'll take Alex home." Huang said to Elliot and Olivia.  
  
"Alright then." At that the two detectives left.  
  
"I um...I think I should be taking you home." Huang said as he grabbed my coat.  
  
"What a gentleman." I told him, mind you I was under the influence.  
  
"Yes, you defiantly need to go home." He mumbled.  
  
I told him I would meet him outside; I had to use the restroom.  
  
I went to the restroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I didn't want to show up on the steps of my apartment looking, and feeling, the way I was. I felt halfway sober.  
  
I stepped outside into the cold crisp night air.  
  
"Feel better?" Huang asked me.  
  
I nodded in an affirmative. He led me to his car, having his hand on the small of my back the whole time.  
  
The car ride over to my house was silent, but comfortable, we were just enjoying the presence of each other's company.  
  
"Would you like to come up?" I asked simply.  
  
"I think it would be a better idea if I saw you up to your apartment safely."  
  
I smiled over at him.  
  
We walked into my apartment building; I believe my door man was surprised to see that I wasn't alone that night.  
  
We walked into the elevator; I hit the button to my apartment floor. We waited patiently as the floor sign went from 1 {beep} 2 {beep}.  
  
Huang looked over at me, at the same time as I looked at him.  
  
He took my hand in his, pushing me slightly against the elevator wall, and he kissed me. He stopped when my floor came around holding my hand all the way to my apartment. We never were speaking to each other, just smiling sweetly.  
  
I screamed in pleasure as you yelled my name  
No longer did I feel the shame  
We are going places that can be out of control  
Into the unknown we will be bold  
Who is left to blame for satisfaction that can not be bought or sold?  
I don't want to explain this crepuscule. 

Red at face  
Face at pace  
I feel your body begin to shake  
How well you played the game  
NO longer to I feel the same.  
As you whisper my name  
Lay beside me hold me tight  
I wake up no longer alone  
Someone's there to keep me warm from the cold.

--  
  
A/N  
  
Okay, don't kill me if that isn't the type of drink Alex drinks ducks from angry reviews it is just that the drink she was drinking in one episode, the brown, looks like poo one, I had no idea what that was. I don't drink, so I had to use a classic, everyone knows, type of drink. Yes, Alex and Huang had sex, if I described every last detail, it wouldn't be aloud here on FF.net, so I had to write sort of a poem type thing. HAHAHA, that is probably the worst poem I have ever written! But I hope you guys liked the second chapter!!! Now go tell me what you think! 


	3. Feild Of Innocence:::

  
  
A/N: Please forgive some of the bad "grammar" and way of "speech" in this chapter. The girl is a teenager, so of course she isn't going to talk sophisticated like Alex for example. So don't kill me with the grammar criticism on this one.  
  
Summary: I don't know what happened, something over took me, and I was lost...

Chapter Three: Field of Innocence  
  
Bound at every limb by the shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears

Lost from within, pursuing the end

I fight for the chance to be lied to again

...

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burner deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light

Birthing a dawn to this endless light

Arms outstretched, awaiting me An open embrace upon a bleeding tree Evanescence: Lies  
  
--  
  
I never thought about my parents getting a divorce. Through the nights of fights and the numerous times my dad had to sleep on the couch, the word never crossed my mind—divorce.  
  
My mother would always come to me the day after the storm and tell me about how she could never leave me dad.  
  
"Oh honey, I love your dad so much." My mother would say. She was always tired, half asleep with dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Then why do you two fight so much?" I would say impatiently. I was naïve then, always thinking I was right. Nothing my mother or father said was good enough. Their countless reasoning for why they fought never added up. Then one night I hear her name.  
  
"What is the excuse this time Elliot!?" My mother raged. I watched silently from the top of the stairs. The shadows of the staircase rail played with the hallways walls and danced across my face. Peering from the slots of the rail I tried hard to see what was going on. I saw the shadows of my parents walking around in what looked like a circle.  
  
"Kathy, please, I told you." My dad said calmer then my mom, he was always trying to calm her down.  
  
"What you told me **Elliot**," she began emphasizing his name, "was that you were going to be here in an hour. That was four hours ago!" I heard my mother hit her hands on the table causing me to flinch.  
  
"I dropped Olivia off at her house..." My mother cut him off,  
  
"Olivia again is it? So, she is more important then your family?" I could tell me my mother was getting furious.  
  
"She is my partner Kath, I had to make sure she got home safe." I hear something in my dad's voice that I hadn't heard in a while. It was the way he lingered on the word 'partner.' Was Olivia more than just my father's business partner? The thought didn't stay long. At the time I knew my dad was truly only looking out for the well being of his partner Olivia Benson.  
  
I met her once before I heard her name in an argument. One word could totally describe her—beautiful. She was exotic, gorgeous from the inside out. Mother was just a normal average wife compared to the charming Ms. Benson. I wouldn't blame my mother for being jealous of Ms. Benson.  
  
I don't believe my mother caught what I did, or if she did, she let it pass.  
  
"Whatever Elliot, just...don't touch me." She said as she flung her hands in the air and walked towards the stairs. I got up quickly and walked into my room. I quietly shut the door behind me, not to wake Maureen up from her nice trip home from college. It only surprises me that the rest are so used to the fighting that they can just sleep right through it.  
  
I waited by my door until I heard my mother pass and head into her room. I guess my father was sleeping on the couch again.  
  
I crept out of my room and down the stairs.  
  
"Liz! What are you doing up?" My father asked as I jumped into his arms and giving him a quick hug. I was 14 then and thought that my father giving me a kiss was a little childish. I whooped off were he kissed me on my cheek.  
  
"Uck! Dad! You need to shave!" I said. I sat next to him on the couch. "I couldn't sleep," I said continuing, "plus why should I have to go to sleep it's a Saturday." I told him impatiently. He ruffled my hair and let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"UH! Come on dad!" I said, straightening my hair back down.  
  
"Sorry Liz." He told me as he leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Dad," I began hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah." He said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Dad, are you, are you having an affair with Olivia?" I asked quickly, he shot up, his eyes wide as he looked at me wide eyed.  
  
"What makes you think that!?" My dad asked a stunned.  
  
"Well, for one, you and mom just had an argument about her, and tow she is a hell of a lot prettier then mom, no offense to mom or anything, I mean Olivia is like..." There wasn't a word to put there.  
  
"Whoa now lady, watch your language." He scolded me.  
  
"Oh come on it is just hell."  
  
He still gave me a stern look.  
  
"Okay, fine, whatever." I straighten up in my seat, gaining more confidence. "Well are you?" I asked getting back to the point.  
  
My dad looked at me square in the eye, "No Elizabeth, I am not cheating on your mother." He told me.  
  
"Oh okay," I got up and turned to him, "Good night dad." I said as I walked up the stairs. I believed my father then, but now I know a different story.  
  
It was four months after my parents divorced and my father came up with this great notion to take me to the annual "take your child to work day."  
  
Whoopee I had way more important things to do then sit around in a crummy station house, listening to cop jokes, and get this, eating donuts. They reassured me over and over that they usually don't do this kind of thing, eating the donuts. Oh okay. The worst part was, I was the teenager there, forget that, I was the only person under the age, 38-ish.  
  
There was John Munch who looked ancient, though he was very funny that day. Then his partner Fin, who sort of scared me. Don't forget my father's captain, who was like totally ancient. His head was so shiny I could almost see my reflection in his head. As you can see I was very annoyed, I was annoyed that my father dragged me along to spend this "quality father daughter bounding day" and the fact that my father and mother were divorced. I mean Hello! What else I'm I suppose to think. My mind was elsewhere, and I was stuck with my father.  
  
"I uh, I have to got the restroom." I said halfway in between one of their corny cop jokes.  
  
"Okay, it's down..." My father began,  
  
"Dad I know where it is." I said as I walked out of the sound of their laughter and into the restroom. I didn't have to go; I just wanted to get away from my father. Not only my father, I wanted to get away from the sound of my mother and their little 'mishaps.' I threw cold water on my face trying to calm my nerves down. I must have been in there long because Olivia came in.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah I am fine." I told her.  
  
"Are you sure because you were in here a long time. Your father is beginning to worry about you." She said with a small laugh as she walked over to me.  
  
"Yes, I told you I am fine, I just wanted to come in here for a little peace and quite." I said edgily.  
  
She looked at me through the mirror.  
  
"Elizabeth, I know that the divorce on your parents is hard..." she began with a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"No it isn't, I am totally cool with it." I said, moving away so her hand fell off my shoulder.  
  
"Okay Liz, Here..." She reached into her pocket and got out a scrap of paper and pen.  
  
"If you ever need to talk call me okay?" She said as she scribbled down her phone number and her address.  
  
"Okay," I told her grabbing the piece of paper and heading into one of the stalls. I waited until I heard the restroom door shut. I regained my thoughts and calmed down. It was another good fifteen minutes before I was ready to come out of the stall.  
  
"Geez, we thought you got lost in the restroom." John said. I laughed a little.  
  
"Na I just had to do something." I told them.  
  
They went back to their 'cop like' conversations and I decided to take a tour of the station house. I peeped my head in some of the rooms, and then I headed my way up to the loft.  
  
I was in for a surprise.  
  
I walked casually and quietly up the stairs and I saw my father with Olivia. She was on the couch and he was on top of her kissing her, not kissing her like he kissed my mother, the morning good by honey I'm going to work kiss. I mean the full on tongue to tongue action. They were still fully dressed but my dad had his hand up Olivia shirt.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelped. I could feel the tears beginning to sting my eyes. I just stood there, staring at my father, a second seemed like eternity. As my father immediately pulled away from Olivia the two of them looked like dears caught in headlights, I ran down the stairs and into where the rest of my fathers cop friends were.  
  
They all looked up at me, with a confused expression on their faces. Then they saw my father and Olivia coming down the stairs with a sheepish look on their faces. They were guilty for a crime, a crime that I couldn't put them in jail for. I wanted to yell at my dad there, tell him off, tell him what I really felt about him and Olivia.  
  
and you told me you weren't cheating on my mother I thought to myself. Those many nights ago that we had that conversation... Did he lie to me then? I defiantly think so.  
  
I just wanted to go home, I couldn't look my dad straight in the face. Why was I feeling this way? My mother has a boyfriend and I am totally cool with that. So why is there a difference with my father?  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
I love my father, I love my father a lot, I have always been daddy's little princess, and I was hoping and longing for him not to be with another woman. That he could be happy with mom, but obviously mom wasn't happy with him. Then I hoped that he would just be happy with his children, but his children...couldn't give him the things that he needs.  
  
I'm not stupid; I have had enough health class to understand what they might have done that night.  
  
It hurt me to much, and I wasn't willing to see my father then, not then and not now.  
  
"Father I am going to take the bus home." I said as I got up and grabbed my coat.  
  
"Are you sure, I can just take you home..." he began.  
  
"No. I want. To. Take. The. Bus. Home." I said raising my voice louder then I should have. I looked over at his captain.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had a really uh....nice time." I told him.  
  
I came to my mom's house earlier then she expected. I was suppose to be home at four and I came at 1.  
  
"What's wrong." She asked me as I walked into the door.  
  
"Nothing." I said as I ran into my room.  
  
I cried softly into my pillow.  
  
I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the clock read 330 and someone was knocking on my door.  
  
"Liz honey." Oh god, it was my father  
  
"Leave me alone." I told him.  
  
"Come on let me in."  
  
I sat up on my bed, wondering whether or not I should let the poor sap that I call my father in.  
  
I unlocked the door and let him inside.  
  
"We need to talk." He told me.  
  
I sat down on my bed.  
  
"You think?" I asked sarcastically. He wasn't putting up with my sarcastic behavior today.  
  
"Liz, I wasn't cheating on your mother with Olivia. We started dating three weeks after your mother filed for divorce." He said.  
  
I looked into his eyes. I knew he wasn't lying, but I didn't want to believe him {Denial isn't a river in Egypt}  
  
"You haven't had sex with her have you?" I demanded to know.  
  
"What is the relevance of that?" He asked slightly baffled.  
  
"Listen dad answer the question." I was really demanding.  
  
"Umm...yes...I have." He told me in a whisper  
  
"Oh My God! That is so gross! You guys probably did it in your bed, and then that time when I wasn't feeling well and I slept in your bed, and then you two probably BANGED each other on the couch and all the time that I have sat on that couch!" My mind was racing. I was standing up then, pacing back and forth.  
  
Then I stopped. wait this is the type of thing that happens like all the time. Calm down Liz, think about it. When your parents were still married they probably did the same exact things that your father and Olivia (that slut) are doing.  
  
"You know what, that is cool with me." I said, half unsure of what I am saying. "One last question, Do you love her? OR is this just one of those mid life crises?" I put my hands on my hips, I needed to know the answer to my question.  
  
"Yes I do." He didn't even have to think about his answer, he knew flat out. He was in love with that slut. {What are you saying she is a nice woman!} My mind told me.  
  
"Yes, yes, she is." I said out loud.  
  
My dad cocked an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Nothing...At least you love her dad. At least you have found someone you truly love."  
  
He left my room then.  
  
And then that night I took action.  
  
Station House -- Third person POV  
  
"So that is why you tried to kill Olivia Benson?" Dr. Huang asked Elizabeth Stabler.  
  
"Yes," the young daughter said. "She was a whore; she tried to take away my father. I didn't want to...I don't know what came over me, I know...I know it was wrong, believe me I do...but something over took me and I couldn't control that feeling."  
  
Huang looked over at the double mirrors.  
  
"Finally it just, the feeling, the urge, to do something came over and I had to try to talk to her. When I was along the way to her house, that is when I came up with the idea." Elizabeth said.  
  
"To stage a rape." Huang said simply.  
  
"Exactly, she is an SVU detective, so of course she would believe me, her and my father practically live for the idea of putting another rapist behind bars..."  
  
"Go on." Huang asked.  
  
"So when she let me in, and saw my tattered clothes, she knew something was wrong and let me in right away. I told her I was raped, that some guy, as I was walking to my friends house, threw me into his car, and raped me, then dropped me off a block away from her apartment, she believed me. She was calling my dad, and then she said that he would meet us at her house and we should wait here until he came." She took in a deep breath.  
  
"She had to go to the restroom, and I was in her kitchen sipping on some water, she came back, and I had a knife in my hand, that is when I tried to stab her...after that I blacked out. When I came too, I was kicking her over sob and Over sob again, and I realized something is wrong....what I'm I doing. Then I stopped. My father came in shortly after that...and and...." She started crying.  
  
"I'm REALLY SORRY!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
To Be continued.  
  
A/N Oooo evil cliff hanger....dont kill me, going through one of those, let screw with the character and have one of them kill or at least try to kill one of them fase. All will be good in the outcome. NOW GO REVIEW! Believe me, it isnt the way it seems


	4. Together:::

Sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted...last month of school and tons of finals, essays, homework and projects. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and liked my story, and also thank you to those who have given me great constructive criticism. I guess I better clear some things up. Last chapter: Elizabeth asked her father if she had sex with Olivia, yes, I know this would sound very unlikely, I guess I would be the only teenager who would ask there father that kind of question when they are totally ticked. glees at evilness Sorry for the evil cliff hanger, hopefully, crosses fingers this chapter will make up for it.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine...::: **cries uncontrollably for hours**:::  
  
All the world is a stage/   
And everyone has there own part/   
But how was I to know which way the story go/  
How was I to know that you'd break my heart/  
I've always been in love with you/   
I guess you've always known its true/   
You took my love for granted why oh why/ T  
his show is over say goodbye/  
  
Madonna: Take a Bow   
  
Olivia Bensons POV   
  
It was a fairly cold night that night, and I was waiting for Elliot to come over. I was in the kitchen fixing dinner when I heard a faint knock on my door, I put the knife that I was cutting vegetables down, and hurried to the door. I fixed my hair and straightened my clothes before I opened the door. I didn't bother to look through the peep hole. I was so sure that it was Elliot, who else could it of been?  
  
I saw Elizabeth in my hall way in torn clothes, muddy hair, and a bruised face. She had a deep gash wound over her right eyebrow that looked like she was hit with a brick or a stone. I immediately thought rape. How else could she look like the way she did?  
  
"Olivia." She said softly, tears welding up in her eyes.  
  
"Liz," I said helping her into my apartment and putting her down on the couch.  
  
I sat down next to her.  
  
"Olivia I was...I was..." She began crying then, and I just knew what had happened. "I was raped." She finished, large tears falling down her swollen cheeks.  
  
I got up quickly and dialed Elliot's number.  
  
"Elliot." I hissed, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm not that late, calm down!" He said over the phone as he laughed.  
  
"Elliot." I said very calm.  
  
There was silence on the other end, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What is it Liv what is it?" Panic arose in his voice.  
  
"Elizabeth is her, she's been raped."  
  
"OH god. Not my Liz...." His voice went silent.  
  
"Ill be there in less then ten minutes." He told me hanging up.  
  
Liz walked over to me.  
  
"I want to wait for my dad." She told me shaken.  
  
"We will wait then." I told her. "Do you want anything, water perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, please that would be nice." Her voice was calmer now, quite, there was something else in it, something I have never heard before. I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
She walked into my kitchen and leaned on the counter top. I poured her some water, which she thanked me for, and then asked me for some clothes. I told her that I had some sweats that she could probably fit her.  
  
"I'll be right back okay? I will go get them for you." She nodded sipped on her water.  
  
When I returned with some fresh clothes, her back was towards me.  
  
"Here Liz," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned violently with the knife that I was cutting vegetables in her hand. She took me by surprise as she pushed me making me hit the edge of my counter top. My vision was black for a moment, but I regained consciousness and felt a sharp pain in my upper shoulder. I screamed as I saw the knife come out of me, and my blood drip off the knife and onto my face. I grabbed her arms and the knife fell to the floor. She kneed me in the face. Crack I gasped. Excruciating pain running through my whole face, I tried to get up, but she kicked me so I would stay on the ground. She kicked me again in the head crack each time I slipping in and out of conscious. I heard a scream, it was my scream, I was screaming for help, I was screaming stop it, I was trying to block her blows, but nothing seemed to help. Then I heard my door being bust down, and someone enter. The lights went fuzzy, I no longer felt the pain, and finally I slipped into oblivion of darkness.  
  
What was going through Elliot's mind when he saw me on the floor and his daughter beating me up, I couldn't say. He seemed to take it easy at first, but then, as the week past and I was back at home with him, I saw how he was.  
  
He wasn't okay.

Elliot Stabler POV

I don't know where or what I did wrong. I cant stop blaming myself for what has happened. I sit at night in front of a mirror and look at a man that I can no longer recognize.  
  
I now see a terrible father who should have been there for his kids, and his wife, more often. I no longer see a strong man, and a good cop. Or even a great father.  
  
"Elliot," Olivia said softly.  
  
"What?" I grunted impatiently  
  
She put her arms around me and looked into the mirror. Her bruises were almost gone, they were in that yellow brownish faze, and her scars no longer visible.  
  
"You can't blame yourself for what happened." She told me softly and then kissed my cheek. I would look at her through the mirror and would be in disbelief. How could she forgive and forget? Just how could she do it? She made it seem so easy, but deep down inside, I knew she was torn. Ripped in pieces and scrambling to put herself back together again.  
  
Or maybe that was me...  
  
One half of me was parting with my family. It was my fault for what happened because I was pretty much an absent father, but the other part was with Olivia. It was all my fault for what Liz did, but then I was told that I couldn't blame myself.  
  
I felt a silent tear trickle down my cheek and I would see a coward. A weak man. Men don't cry  
  
The next thing I know I was in Olivia's arms crying. What did I do wrong?  
  
She was holding me in a tight embrace and she kissed me on the cheek, her soft lips running gently across my face before they left. She ran a smooth hand over my stubble face wiping away my tears with her thumb.  
  
I looked into her brown eyes and saw them twinkle. She doesn't care what happens as long as her and I are together.

A/N: I am afraid that I rushed this chapter. :sigh: I need major comments on this chapter and how I can improve this one/next one. I've begun writing the next chapter, in Alex Cabot POV. I want to stop the story revolving around what happened with Elliot's daughter and Olivia, and I've come up with a way to end that saga. no death of characters, unfortunately So, Go Review and tell me what you think.  
  
1) should I continue the Elizabeth/Olivia situation  
  
2) should I give it a rest and not focus the story so much on that aspect. IN other words are you getting bored with the Olivia/Elizabet thing. which I am.


	5. Predictable:::

A/N: I have been such a bad author, neglecting this little fan fiction of mine! I am so sorry, sometimes writers block just hits, alongside laziness and school. AP World History is a killer! But I am updating hip, hip, hurray! This chapter is a funnier chapter, not as series as the rest. I'll be working on the rest of the story, and finishing it soon. Perhaps I can wrap everything up in the next five chapters. I am so sorry for the reviews that I got that were like "Cant wait for the next chapter!" It took me so long! So here it is!

Chapter Five: Predictable  
The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest  
For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

-Sleeping Sun, Nightwish

---

I woke up with the sun sleeping quietly, the sound of the city faint in the distance. I could hear the familiar sirens and the laughter of people coming home from whatever party they came from. I rolled over to my side and looked at the clock it read a glaring 12 A.M.

'_Not so bad' _I thought to myself _'At least I got a good four hours of sleep.' _I sighed silently. It felt like I could have slept a century, obviously my body wouldn't let me. I slowly got out of bed.

I wish these nights could last a lifetime, just lay in the vast darkness that surrounds me. I put on my bedroom slippers and walked hap hazard out of my bedroom. I turned on my kitchen light, the glaring new found illumination straining at my eyes. I squinted for a second, letting my eyes get used to the beam.

Once adjusted, I went to my coffee pot, my faithful little coffee pot and hit the on button. I lean against the counter and look around the darkness outside the kitchen.

When I was still a teenage girl I used to wish for the night time to last for all of my lifetime. It was the time when I could get away from my demanding mother and sophisticated father. It was like…the truth at the end of time, the darkness held all of my secrets, all of the answers to all of my questions, and the only crime was loosing faith.

I could just sit and dream, I could be the poet writing the play and everyone loving it, the girl who wasn't lost in her books, and trying hard to please her family. I was the rebellious teenager who said, "NO!" instead of "Yes, 'mam."

I wished for these nighttimes to last for a lifetime. I wish I could go down with the sun, and live in the darkness around me-the shores of a solar sea.

I pored myself a cup of coffee and began sipping slowly. The hot strong aroma of the coffee awakened my sense buds and I felt alive again. I took what I thought was a sip gulping down hot liquid, causing me to burn my tongue.

"Oh Fuck." I mumbled putting my coffee mug down. My tongue became swollen and felt raw. The pain turned into a tickling sensation as I washed the feeling down with a glass of water.

A faint knock came from my door.

'_Who'd be here at this time of the night?" _I wondered. I walked to the front door coffee in hand and looked through the peep hole. There in front of my door stood George Huang.

I opened the door with a smile on my face. "How did you get inside?" I asked letting him in.

"Someone was coming out, right as I was about to buzz." He replied looking around.

"It is sort of dark in here." He told me, giving me a hint to turn on my lights.

"Sorry, the dark helps me think." I apologized.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked flipping on a light.

"I was worried about you Alex." He replied softly

"I can handle myself." I replied matter-of-factly.

"You may, but I have never seen you so shaken up about a case before."

"They are all the same, some show more than other." I took a sip of my coffee. "How rude of me," I began shaking my head softly, "would you like some coffee?" I began walking towards the kitchen and gestured him to follow. I already knew what he wanted.

"Cream and," Huang began,

"Sugar, I know." I said finishing his sentence. I handed him his coffee. He thanked me and took a sip.

"You know what I like about you George?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"You're so predictable." I smiled at him over my coffee cup.

"And you're not?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm not, and that is because I'm a woman Huang, we have a copule of tricks up our sleeves." I replied flirting.

"Well..." He replied flustered. There was a moment of silence as we looked at each other smiling. Huang took a sip of coffee and cleared his voice.

"I am glad you decided to get Elizabeth help." Huang said. My smile dropped and I heaved a sigh.

"Elliot asked," I began, "she needs it. It took me to while to convince the 'higher others' that though. It was so…hard to take it all in. It was someone we work with who was the victim this time…to see Elliot on the opposite side of the courtroom, I'm just glad that it is all over."

Huang nodded his head in conformation. He opened to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't you dare psyche me out Huang." I said my smile back on my lips.

"I wasn't…"

"Yes you were, like I said predictable."

He laughed full heartedly.

"I am predictable!" He agreed.

"Just a tad." I said jokingly. He put his coffee cup down, took mine out of my hands and kissed me I could taste the sweet of the sugar from his coffee as we kissed. He pulled away.

"Was that predictable?" He asked, a huge smirk on his face.

"Yes." I said teasingly.

"Well then." He said stepping back and turning his back towards me.

"Oh! Is little Gerogy getting mad like a little bitty baby?" I teased.

He turned around, grabbed my hips and pulled me in. I gasped, now this was not predictable.

He tilted my head back grabbing my mouth with his and "dove" in. At first I was startled. He had always been so soft and gentle, but this was rough, hard, thrilling!

I pulled away gasping for air. He held a huge grin on his face.

"I know you wake up every night at 12, go back to be at 2, wake up at 6 in the morning, take a shower around 6:15, but never later. You always leave the house around 7:30, but not later. On your way to work you always goes to the same coffee shop and order the same thing. You go to work, come back home whenever you can and do it all over again."

I looked at him confused.

"Talk about predictable." He renounced and kissed me again.

I pulled away defensively.

"You listen," he kissed me again; I pulled away, "I do not order the same thing EVERYDAY." I said angrily, thoug I yawned.

He looked at the clock, "HA! It is 1:55 and you're getting tired!"

"I'm tired, jeez, leave me alone." I said, yawning again.

"Predictable."

"Why, I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the night, **but **with that attitude..." I grinned satisfactory as I saw his huge smile begin to fade.

"No Alex, you're not predictable." He said matter-of-factly.

I laughed and gave him a hug. "You're so cute!" I replied teasingly.

He looked at me, "Cute?"

"Oh, just shut up." I said grabbing him by the hand and pulled into my room. I laid down and snuggled close to him. I closed my eyes as I dreamt inside the darkness. Sleeping alongside the sun.

---

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you  
Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go  
Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

Now go Review!


End file.
